treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon (TV series)
Dragon is a TV show where Dragon does many things everyday with his friends Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse. Things have switched since then (from clay-animation into digital 3D/CGI/2D animation, for seasons 4 to 6. The ending has changed since those two seasons.) Find the ending videos on the links: * YouTube (www.youtube.com) * Knowledge Kids (www.knowledgekids.ca/videos/dragon) (go to 11:30) About According to Qubo Produced in claymation, Dragon is based on the popular books by author Dav Pilkey, creator of the best-selling Captain Underpants series. Dragon is a friendly blue dragon whose unique perspective on life creates fun, child-friendly situations. Episodes are divided into short chapters in order to emphasize all learning moments. For all the stories, Frank Meschkuleit provides all the character voices and he is the narrator. Dragon's colorful friends include Cat, Mailmouse, Alligator, Beaver, and Ostrich. Whether inventing games, searching for treasure, or setting up a party, happy-go-lucky Dragon and his friends work together to make everyday sunny and special. While the series’ calm and steady pace -- without a lot of quick scene changes, busy music or sound effects -- may seem slow to the adult viewer, young children are better able to understand and reflect what they are viewing. And Dragon's charming storylines explore themes identifiable to all children: friendship, being afraid and trying new things. According to Treehouse TV Based on the renowned books by beloved children's author, David Pilkey (The Adventures of Captain Underpants, The Dumb Bunnies), Dragon is a new claymation series for preschoolers that captures the endearing and insightful life stories of the loveable hero, Dragon. Set in an imaginary animal world where ostriches work in stores (Ostrich), mice deliver the mail (Mail Mouse), beavers fixing things (Beaver), dragons doing whatever they want (Dragon), and alligators making music (Alligator), the series playfully explores themes that are universally identifiable to children, including wanting a friend, being afraid of the dark and trying not to eat too much candy and ice cream. According to Treehouse TV (Seasons 4 to 7) Dragon and his friends Beaver, Ostrich, Alligator and Mail Mouse aren't the only five who are in their amazing world... they meet many, many, new friends from television shows like Manon, The Wiggles and Tickety Toc as well! Whenever they have a day singing, hanging out in Dragon's house, or even playing games together... the adventures and fun never end, because Dragon, his old friends and his new friends are here to play games all day! Characters Season 1 debuts *Alligator: He calls Dragon Little Blue Dude and sometimes by his real name, he enjoys playing his bongos and spending most of his time with Dragon because he's usually the only friend Dragon hangs out with more, he appears in most episodes but is absent in some, he's green with a long nose, a stomach with lines across, and big eyes. *Beaver: He likes to do anything but sometimes grumpy on rare occasions, he enjoys fixing things for his friends and loves having so many sticks lying around his yard, he loves helping Dragon cleanup his house and he's always repeating "Yes" and "No" after finishing a sentence or just for fun, his catchphrases are usually "Oakie Dokie", "Looking Good", and "Clean As A Whistle", however, he would easily just say "Oh" as well as one of his catchphrases. he makes his appearance in most episodes but is sometimes absent in a few episodes, he's brown and wears blue or green overalls that's shaped like underwear with pants sleeves cut off, he has big teeth down his mouth and a big flat tail. *Cat: She is a cat who doesn't like to do much, she is adopted by Dragon as her owner, she's lazy and doesn't enjoy spending much time with Dragon or his friends whenever they're visiting him at his house, she appears in a few episodes but is absent in some because she sometimes not seen anywhere in Dragon's house, she's gray with black stripes and a gray nose with a white circle around and she has a white stomach. *Dragon: He likes to do things all in one day, he's always the main character and the host of the show and is always getting major roles, however, for the exception of Ostrich To The Rescue, he's absent in only 1 segment of that episode "Looking For Trouble", however, he's still the only character that appears in every episode of the series, he makes up ideas for what he loves doing for fun with his friends, he sometimes causes trouble and accidents for his friends whenever he tries helping them with something because he still cares about them no matter what, and he enjoys mixing foods together with things in different ways, he spends most of his time with his best friend Alligator because Alligator is usually the only friend Dragon spends time with more and is not too busy most of his life, sometimes his catchphrase would be "Oh No", and he sometimes says "Yippee Io Ki-Yay" as one of his catchphrases. he's blue with a purple line and blue triangle points that go down his back to his tail, he has a big nose and white horns on 2 sides of his head, he even has a big stomach and little eyes, he lives in a white house with a red roof and has a crescent moon on the front of his house and a sun on the back of it, during the end credits, the blue background as the credits are rolling is blue which is the same color as him. *Mail Mouse: She comes and delivers the mail, she calls Dragon a good friend whenever he helps her in need of something, but she got a little bossy with him about cleaning up his house just because it was messy, she got mad at Beaver when she thought it was him that glued her mailbag back together and to the grass, she's never seen where she lives or her house not seen either, she makes most appearances in most episodes but doesn't appear in every episode, she wears a blue mail suit and a blue mail hat, she's got big long ears. *Ostrich: She runs the store in town and she always wants to be a superhero at her spare time, she only had 1 major role in Ostrich To The Rescue instead of Dragon since he was a minor character for the only time just like his other friends, her house is never seen in the show but it's sometimes mentioned a couple times, her residence is usually her grocery store where everyone visits her sometimes, she has a long purple neck and purple legs with polka dots, she appears in most episodes but not every episode, she has a yellow beak and white wings on her back, she also has a red head with the form of her eye brows. Season 4 debuts * Manon: She always her spare time to hang out with Dragon and her other friends. * Manon's friends: They're always taking debuts in every new episode of season 5. * Yure: She does anything she can to get out of the imaginary world of Dragon's after thinking. Season 5 debuts * Check the episode Baseball Dragon to see the debuts, since that's a season 5 episode. Episodes # A Day Without Dragon # A Friend For Dragon # A Problem In Town # A Seriously Hard Day Out With Tennar and Alligator # A Trip To The Special Clock Shop # A Trip To The Supermarket # Acrobat Mail Mouse # Alligator The Bossy Friend # Alligator Annoys Dragon # Alligator Breaks His Bongos # Alligator Gets Interrupted # Alligator Under Construction # Alligator's Cake # Alligator Feels Homesick # Alligator Sings About Tommy And Tallulah # Alligator Shares # Alligator's Alone Time # Alligator's Birthday # Alligator's Butterfly # Alligator's Caterpillar # Alligator's Cellar # Alligator's Checkup # Alligator's Day Off # Alligator's Dragonfly # Alligator's Drums # Alligator's Dwarf # Alligator's Foot Injury # Alligator's Indoor Activities # Alligator's Lost Bongos # Alligator's Missing Hammock # Alligator's Morning Stretch # Alligator's Music Club # Alligator's Music Lesson # Alligator's Music Show # Alligator's Non-Favorite Day # Alligator's Outdoor Fun # Alligator's Piano # Alligator's Piano Lesson # Alligator's Snowman # Alligator's Sore Throat # Alligator's Special Day # Alligator's Tooth # Alligator's TV # Alligator's Videotapes # Alma and Baron Fight # Alma Gets Interrupted # Alma Records # Alma Meets Tommy And Tallulah # Alma Wins A Trophy # Alma's Special Day # Another Friend For Dragon And His Friends # Ballot Ostrich # Baron and Dragon's Day Out # Baron Gets Interrupted # Baseball Dragon # Beaver Surprises Dragon # Beaver And Manon's Date # Beaver Exercises # Beaver Burns His Hands # Beaver Cries About Manon # Beaver Gets Interrupted # Beaver Scrapes His Hand # Beaver Sweats # Beaver Feels Left Out # Beaver Babysits Cat # Beaver Gets Lost In The Woods # Beaver Gets Locked In The Convenience Store # Beaver Gets Stinky # Beaver Goes Berry Picking # Beaver Hurts His Bum # Beaver Insults His Mean Teacher # Beaver Loses His Trusts # Beaver Mind Reads # Beaver On Strike # Beaver On The Case # Beaver On The Loose # Beaver Talks Back To His Mean Teacher # Beaver The Builder # Beaver Wants To Go Home # Beaver's Accident # Beaver's Amnesia # Beaver's Back Massage # Beaver's Bad Breath # Beaver's Bad Fridge # Beaver's Basement # Beaver's Bath Time # Beaver's Birthday # Beaver's Big Jump # Beaver's Block Tower # Beaver's Blue Cheese # Beaver's Broken Telephone # Beaver's Bumblebee Dance # Beaver's Cabbage Soup # Beaver's Centipede # Beaver's Cold # Beaver's Cowboy Hat # Beaver's Dam # Beaver's Diaper Washing # Beaver's Dream # Beaver's Elf # Beaver's Experiment # Beaver's Exercise Club # Beaver's First Day Of School # Beaver's Fire Drill Lesson # Beaver's Genie # Beaver's Get Well Present # Beaver's Grocery Job # Beaver's Gloomy Day # Beaver's Hardware Store # Beaver's Hot Air Balloon # Beaver's Horn # Beaver's House Gets Fumigated # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich # Beaver's Invitation # Beaver's Itchy Ear # Beaver's Itchy Foot # Beaver's Jokes # Beaver's Melody # Beaver's Mountain Hike # Beaver's Midnight Snack # Beaver's Mistake # Beaver's Lamp # Beaver's Laundry Day # Beaver's Lazy Day # Beaver's Lost Toy # Beaver's Love Video # Beaver's Meltdown # Beaver's Missing Hammock # Beaver's Name Game # Beaver's New Look # Beaver's Nightmare # Beaver's Noisy Day # Beaver's Nursery Rhyme Songs # Beaver's Odor # Beaver's Owl # Beaver's Over Reaction # Beaver's Penny # Beaver's Rainbow # Beaver's Rehearsal # Beaver's Rodeo Dance # Beaver's Scary Movie # Beaver's Skunk # Beaver's Silent Treatment # Beaver's Slime # Beaver's Snow Tower # Beaver's Stinky Burp # Beaver's Stuffy Nose # Beaver's Sniffles # Beaver's Soda # Beaver's Special Day # Beaver's Special Rock # Beaver's Speech # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects # Beaver's Stinky Feet # Beaver's Sticker Album # Beaver's Sun And Rain Dance # Beaver's Surgery # Beaver's Talent Show # Beaver's Tanning Bed # Beaver's Tantrum # Beaver's Tired And Dozy Day # Beaver's Trampoline # Beaver's Vanilla # Beaver's Weight Gain # Beaver's Wheel Barrel # Beaver's Wrestling Match # Behavior Chart Day # Bingo and Dragon's Fight # Bingo and Melba Go To The Pizzeria # Burping Contest # Cat's Alliance # Cat's Amazing Surprise # Cat's Birthday # Cat's Blanket # Cat's First Adoption Remembering # Cat's Funeral # Cat's New Trick # Cat's Shady Shelter # Cat's Tuna Sandwich # Cat's Watchover # Dragon's Diaper Game # Dragon And Alligator's Argument # Dragon And Beaver Feel Left # Dragon And Beaver Go Fishing # Dragon And Beaver's Bouncy Ball # Dragon And Beaver's Night Out With Friends # Dragon And Beaver's Yodeling Party # Dragon And Friends At The Beach # Dodgeball Dragon # Doctor Dragon # Dragon And Friends At The North Pole # Dragon And Friends Get A Special Trip # Dragon And Friends Get Locked In School # Dragon And Friends Meet Lachy And Simon # Dragon And Friends Visit The Animation Studio # Dragon And Friends Go To The Amusement Park # Dragon And Friends Go To The Carnival # Dragon And Friends Get Locked Up In The Mall # Dragon And Friends Help Manon With Her Chores # Dragon And Friends Help Out With Tommy # Dragon And Friends In Real Life # Dragon And Friends Look After Manon's House # Dragon And Friends Meet Tommy and Tallulah # Dragon And Manon's Together Time # Dragon At The Water Park # Dragon At A Construction Site # Dragon At A Hotel # Dragon At The Movie Theater # Dragon Babysits A Fern # Dragon Borrows A Hammer # Dragon Collects Stamps # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby # Dragon Does Nice Things # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules # Dragon Impresses Manon # Dragon In Dreamland # Dragon's French Toast Breakfast # Dragon Gets Interrupted # Dragon Gets Lost In The Woods # Dragon Goes Apple Picking # Dragon Gets A Job # Dragon Goes Bowling # Dragon Goes Camping # Dragon Goes To The Circus # Dragon Goes To Manon's House # Dragon Goes To The Mall # Dragon Goes To The Hospital # Dragon Goes Scuba Diving # Dragon Goes Skydiving # Dragon Goes Swimming # Dragon Helps Beaver # Dragon Hits Alligator # Dragon In The End Credits # Dragon In Outer Space # Dragon Leaves His Fridge Open # Dragon Looks For Cat # Dragon Loses His Voice # Dragon Learns To Skate # Dragon Minds His Manners # Dragon Misses Manon # Dragon On The Move # Dragon Passes The Time # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf # Dragon Plays Peek-A-Boo # Dragon Practices # Dragon Puts on a Play # Dragon Pushes Beaver # Dragon Runs The Store # Dragon Shows Off # Dragon Solves A Mystery # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff # Dragon Surprises Ostrich # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All # Dragon The Actor # Dragon The Copycat # Dragon The Funny Friend # Dragon The Magician # Dragon The Prankster # Dragon The Rude Friend # Dragon The Teacher # Dragon Visits The Farm # Dragon's Apple Crunch # Dragon's Amazing Day # Dragon's Audition # Dragon's Auditorium # Dragon's Bad Day # Dragon's Band # Dragon's Barn Dance # Dragon's Bedtime Story # Dragon's Best Friend Club # Dragon's Be My Valentine # Dragon's Birthday # Dragon's Big Decision # Dragon's Big Itch # Dragon's Body Game # Dragon's Bogeyman # Dragon's Bubbles # Dragon's New Bike # Dragon's Car Breaks Down # Dragon's Carrot # Dragon's Cat # Dragon's Chocolate Trophy # Dragon's Christmas Hats # Dragon's Chip Party # Dragon's Chocolate # Dragon's Chicken Pox # Dragon's Clog Dance # Dragon's Compass # Dragon's Costume Party # Dragon's Cookie Supplies # Dragon's Crying Day # Dragon's Cuckoo Clock # Dragon's Day Dream # Dragon's Dentist Appointment # Dragon's Dummy # Dragon's Duet # Dragon's Etiquette Lesson # Dragon's Fashion Show # Dragon's Faith # Dragon's Fall Collection # Dragon's Fall Fair # Dragon's Fairytale # Dragon's Favor # Dragon's Fortune # Dragon's Fossil # Dragon's Fly # Dragon's Friends Day # Dragon's Freezing House # Dragon's Funny Noise # Dragon's Funky Beat # Dragon's Great Grandma # Dragon's Great Grandpa # Dragon's Grandparents # Dragon's Grumpy Pal # Dragon's Healthy Song # Dragon Gets Bullied # Dragon And Alligator's Big Splash # Dragon's Goblin # Dragon's Halloween # Dragon's Haunted House Mystery # Dragon's Hiccups # Dragon's High School Diploma # Dragon's High School Picture # Dragon's Holiday # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled # Dragon's House Party # Dragon's Haul at School # Dragon's Hauling Heave # Dragon's Ice Castle # Dragon's Ice Sculpture # Dragon's Igloo # Dragon's Inside Out Day # Dragon's Invention # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand # Dragon's Junk Food Party # Dragon's Lazy Sunday # Dragon's Lab # Dragon's Lantern # Dragon's Lemonade Stand # Dragon Learns To Use Flash # Dragon's Library Card # Dragon's Lucky Day # Dragon's Magic Show # Dragon's Merry Christmas # Dragon's Museum Trip # Dragon's Mixed Up Day # Dragon's Moon # Dragon's Monologue # Dragon's Movie # Dragon's Movie Camera # Dragon's New Alliance # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe # Dragon's New Bed # Dragon's New Dance # Dragon's New Cellphone # Dragon's New Game # Dragon's New Hobby # Dragon's New Teacher # Dragon's News Stand # Dragon's Oval-Counting # Dragon's Oven Problems # Dragon's Package # Dragon's Parade # Dragon's Party # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast # Dragon's Pie Fair # Dragon's Pirate Adventure # Dragon's Photo Album # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic # Dragon's Pictures # Dragon's Pizza Store # Dragon's Prance with Wolves # Dragon's Presentation # Dragon's Poem # Dragon's Punishment Day # Dragon's Quarrel # Dragon's Race # Dragon's Radio # Dragon's Rehearsal Dinner # Dragon's Restaurant Party # Dragon's Rough Day # Dragon's Ruined Fridge # Dragon's Ruined Party # Dragon's Sad Day # Dragon's Sauna # Dragon's Sayings # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt # Dragon's School Orientation # Dragon's School Field Trip # Dragon's Silly Day # Dragon's Sing Along Party # Dragon's Science Project # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover # Dragon's Slumber Party # Dragon's Snail # Dragon's Snowy Day # Dragon's Snuffly Day # Dragon's Songs # Dragon's Special Day # Dragon's Spider # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break # Dragon's Spring Celebration # Dragon's Spring Cleaning # Dragon's Stinky Day # Dragon's Surprise Party # Dragon's Subject # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Summer Vacation # Dragon's Suggestion # Dragon's Sun # Dragon's Talking Parrot # Dragon's Thanksgiving # Dragon's Tired Day # Dragon's Tire # Dragon's Toboggan # Dragon's Toaster # Dragon's Toy Airplane # Dragon's Train # Dragon's Treasure Hunt # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats # Dragon's Trumpet # Dragon's Upside Down House # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Video Game # Dragon's Wagon # Dragon's Xylophone # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon # Fall Down Day For Everyone # Good Morning In Dragon's Town # Good Afternoon Dragon and Friends # Good Night Dragon and Friends # Go Dragon Go # Haunted House Scares # Hickory Dickory Dock Mail Mouse Went Up The Clock # Hide And Seek Dragon # How Dragon Met Alligator # How Dragon Met Beaver # How Dragon Met Ostrich # How Dragon Met Mail Mouse # Invisible Dragon # Invisible Alligator # Jelly Sandwich Day For Everyone # Jester Beaver # King Alligator # King Dragon # Lachy and Cat Sing-Along # Manon Bakes With Tallulah and Dragon # Manon And Alligator's Day Out # Manon Delivers Sticks To Beaver # Manon Gets Interrupted # Manon In Wonderland # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (special episode of season 6) # Manon Makes A Deal With Dragon # Manon Makes A Present For Alligator # Manon Makes A Special Toy For Bingo # Manon Recycles # Manon, Beautiful Princess # Manon Visits Dragon's House # Manon's Hugs # Manon's Kisses # Manon's Dinner # Manon's Mansion # Manon's Special Day # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Monster In The House # Mail Mouse Delivers Cookies To Manon's House # Mail Mouse Gets Interrupted # Mail Mouse Knows Best # Mail Mouse's Ballet Class # Mail Mouse's Birthday # Mail Mouse's Fairy Tale Story # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Mail Mouse's New Job # Mail Mouse's Special Day # Mail Mouse's Tap Dancing # Mail Mouse's Tea Party # Musical Chairs # New Kid In Town # New School Principal # No Tears Dragon And Beaver # Opera Day # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich Gets Interrupted # Ostrich Gets Replaced # Ostrich To The Rescue # Ostrich Pretends To Be Hurt # Ostrich's Birthday # Ostrich's Dominoes # Ostrich's Dance Lesson # Ostrich's Leprechaun # Ostrich's Special Day # Ostrich's Replacement # Pardon Me, Please # Pirate Dragon And Captain Alligator # Pirate Ship Adventure # Pedro Cleans Up The Pond # Pedro Gets A Package # Pedro Gets Interrupted # Pedro Meets The Wonderful Wizard of Oz # Pedro Yells At Beaver # Pedro Spends Time With Beaver # Pedro's Hide-and-Seek Game # Pedro's Rocket Ship # Pedro's Soundboard # Prince Lachy # Queen Manon # Sidekick Dragon # Sing, Cat, Sing! # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star Gazing Dragon # Super Lachy # Superhero Friends # Tennar Won't Crow # The Best A Dragon Can Be # Time To Wake Up For Work # Tallulah and Tommy's Costume Party # Tallulah and Tommy's Restaurant # Tallulah and Tommy's Supermarket # Tallulah the Queen # Tallulah's Amazing Day # Tallulah's Big Scare # Tallulah's Cloning Machine # Tallulah's Cooling Off Day # Tallulah's Jelly Sandwich Problem # Tallulah's Sad Day # Tommy And Dragon Hang Out With Pedro # Tommy And Baron Celebrate # Tommy And Beaver's Picnic # Tommy The Coke Do-er # Tommy The Dragon # Tommy The Ghost # Tommy The Knight # Tommy The Magician # Tommy The Prince # Tommy The Teacher # Tommy's Amazing Surprise # Tommy's Amazing Fly-Bye Umbrella # Tommy's Birthday # Tommy's Campout # Tommy's Costume # Tommy's Halloween # Tommy's Movie Theater # Tommy's Science Portal # Tommy's Science Practice # Tourist Dragon # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # What's That Stinky Smell? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Shorts Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Television programs based on children's books